


The ideal employee's manual (and various examples of what not to do)

by rattypeach



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Yes Zuko works in a grocery store, listen this started off as a joke but i got invested in it, rated T for language/mentions of drug use, yes this is absolutely based on my own experience, zuko listens to punk obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattypeach/pseuds/rattypeach
Summary: After moving in with his uncle, Zuko begrudgingly starts working at the local grocery store. Friendship and shenanigans ensue.Who knew wrapping vegetables could be therapeutic?(title might change soon!)
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	The ideal employee's manual (and various examples of what not to do)

**Author's Note:**

> hi folks!! this is my first ever fic, and it's absolutely a joke that got out of hand. still, i hope you guys will enjoy!!
> 
> chapter title is Dear Prudence by Siouxsie and the Banshees!
> 
> eve xx

WRAPPING STATION TUTORIAL:

GREEN BEANS

STEP ONE : Place two handfuls of green beans in a Styrofoam plate.

STEP TWO : Wrap the plate with clear cling film, then apply heat to secure it in place. Make sure that the clear cling film is well stretched.

STEP THREE : Weigh the package to determine its price.

STEP FOUR : Print out the price sticker and place it on the bottom left of the package. Rinse and repeat.

Siouxsie Sioux’s voice blasts through Zuko’s single counterfeit Airpod as he goes through the motions of wrapping green beans, over and over again. He’s not really supposed to be listening to music while working, but he knows his superiors won’t comment on it. The radio doesn’t work in the storeroom and he’s all alone, safe for the few employees who go fetch some products in the warehouse from time to time.

The job was Uncle Iroh’s idea. Zuko hadn’t gone back to school after moving in with his uncle last spring, instead choosing to continue his classes at home, which meant that he had been able to avoid the outside world as much as he wanted. However, when Summer came around, Iroh decided that it was time for his nephew to become a useful member of society.

“It’ll be good for you to meet new people!” declared the older man, cheerful as ever. “I think taking on some responsibilities will give your life some much-needed structure.”

Zuko had been reluctant at first. He had had the firm intention of spending his Summer moping around the house, away from the sun and people and ‘structure’. However, he understood that his uncle was only trying to help him, and he figured that making a little money couldn’t hurt. So, there he was on his tenth shift at the small town’s local grocery store, surrounded by crates filled with vegetables.

The job wasn’t so bad, after all – well, aside from the cabbage incident. Waking up early was a pain, and his feet hurt, but his coworkers were nice enough and wrapping produce had turned out to be an almost meditative activity. It was still hard for him when people stared, though. The staring would start as soon as he stepped out of the storeroom, the scar around his eye causing a stark contrast against the dull beiges and greys of the store. Zuko hadn’t heard anyone comment on it so far, but he knew it would happen eventually.

Zuko still hadn’t accepted that the bright red stain on his face would be there for the rest of his life. Sometimes he still woke up forgetting what had happened, and he froze when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Sometimes it felt like he was so angry, he could set the entire world on fire.

He knew he was still healing. He had to remind himself that he was still healing.

Does wrapping green beans count as healing?

The sound of the swing doors banging against the walls snaps Zuko out of his thoughts. He turns his head to nod at whoever walked in with a cart loaded with granola bar boxes, and – ugh. This guy.

As soon as he spots Zuko, Sokka – according to his nametag – plasters a large, nervous smile onto his face.

“Heyyy, uh, Zuko, right?” He raises his eyebrows and chuckles. It doesn’t look natural at all.

Zuko turns back to his vegetables, trying to sound as annoyed as possible. “Hi.”

Instead of disappearing into the warehouse with his cart, Sokka just sort of… stands there awkwardly. Zuko keeps ignoring him, but he can still see the other boy fidgeting with his hands in the corner of the room. Sokka closes then reopens the flaps of the cardboard box closest to him, repeating the gesture a few times. Zuko sighs. Sokka cracks his fingers. Zuko’s eyes go wide in horror. That was a _loud_ crack. Gross. Sokka starts whistling. Zuko has had enough. He turns around again, narrowing his eyes at the idiot in the room.

“ _What._ ”

Sokka holds his hands up and freezes, chuckling nervously once more. “Sorry man, no need to get aggressive. I was just… trying to think of a way to talk to you. Y’know. About the cabbages?”

Zuko drops his stare. “It doesn’t matter.”

“I just – I’m sorry, okay! I didn’t mean to knock ‘em down, and I’m really sorry for laughing! You just… reacted… more than I thought you would.”

Zuko won’t look at him. He’s embarrassed. He really shouldn’t be so upset about the cabbage incident, but damn it, he’d spent a lot of time placing them in the display stands. It happened on his second day on the job. He’d built a nice cabbage pyramid, with the freshest of the bunch at the bottom so the older produce would be bought first, just like his supervisor had instructed him. To be completely honest, he had been proud! But then, of course Sokka had to waltz in, of course walking backwards, distracted by the other employee he had been joking with, and _of_ _course_ falling right into the cabbage display. Zuko had been rightfully mortified, but Sokka? Sokka had just burst into laughter, making a show of apologizing to the cabbages and hugging them.

Then, Zuko might’ve slightly lost his temper and declared Sokka to be his public enemy (using different, less polite terms.) It was the middle of the afternoon. Half the town must’ve witnessed his meltdown.

It was an accident. Zuko knows that. He knows he shouldn’t be angry about it.

Zuko is still angry about it.

He’s still healing. He has to remind himself that he’s still healing, and that he gets really angry sometimes, and when that happens he forgets about the breathing exercises he should be doing.

“Look, I know you didn’t do it on purpose, and I… I overreacted.” Zuko pauses, considering whether or not he should shut up right now. He doesn’t. “But… it still made me upset. And you should watch where you’re going.”

Sokka sighs in relief, dropping his forced smile in exchange for a more genuine one. “It’s cool, man, seriously. I felt bad, I didn’t want this to be how I introduced myself, y’know? I’m Sokka, by the way. I lift crates and stuff.”

Sokka flexes his arm to accompany his words, probably trying to make Zuko laugh, but his face remains blank.

“Okay. I’m Zuko.”

“Nice to meet ya, Zuko! Cool scar, dude. Makes you look tough.”

And just like that, Sokka drives his cart into the warehouse, a brilliant smile lighting up his face. His mention of Zuko’s scar left the boy feeling perplexed, but it didn’t upset him. This was the first time anyone had ever talked about it in a positive way.

Zuko decides to accept the compliment and goes back to his vegetables.


End file.
